


Can You Hear The Beeping

by ImmortalDisability (APHMamaBear)



Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APHMamaBear/pseuds/ImmortalDisability
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight all I can feel is the tapping of your fingers against the top of my hand, feeling the graze of your thumb over my knuckles as the white sheets of the bed are pulled up and tugged tightly around my chest.</p><p>I've fallen to hard for such a short time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Hear The Beeping

Press your lips up to mine and I can feel our hearts pulsing.

Faster, faster, I feel like it’ll explode with the heat of your tongue against mine as I feel my shirt being lifted above my head, sliding off my arms. It’s in those moments, you push me down into the sheets and I can hear your purring voice in my ear, teeth biting at the lobe.

What I felt that night was ecstasy and desire, the next night love and passion.

Tonight all I can feel is the tapping of your fingers against the top of my hand, feeling the graze of your thumb over my knuckles as the white sheets of the bed are pulled up and tugged tightly around my chest.

One of your hands grazes into my hair and down my cheek, that shit eating grin seemed more pleasant… More apologetic.

What’s happening?

How can you smile at me like that still and make me laugh. Make me smile, make the love almost deeper than it already is.

I can’t remember this morning beside waking up next to you, curled against you chest. How did I end up in this hospital bed. The tubes helping me to breath hurt more than helping.

You wipe away my tear, I’m so scared, I want one of your kisses, I want to hold you and be held because if what the doctors say is true…

I smile at you because yours is starting to falter and all I need is you and your garden like eyes to smile at me even if you know I’m dying.

It’s happening all to fast as I get tired… You pat my cheek to keep me up but it only helps for a small moment.

The beeps of the heart rate monitor seem louder now, don’t you think?

“I remember the first time you kissed me.” You squeeze my hand at my struggled words. Can you even hear me?

It’s so vivid like a video in my head.

Are you shaking me?

I see us, our happiness.

I’m so tired.

The beats on the monitor are so loud now don’t you think? They’re very slow…

“Don’t leave me yet, open your eyes Dani!”

The lights so bright, my lids are so heavy, I can barely recognize the loud beeps, your voice is ringing in my ears.

Are those my tears or yours?

“I love you.”

It’s quiet.


End file.
